Goin' Straight
by ComicMovieTv Fan
Summary: Harley and Ivy have been living together in peace and quiet for 7 months since they robbed Gotham Trust , and want to keep it that way. Will they get to leave crime behind and live and love without being bothered by the Batman. This is about 14 years in to Batman's career. Tim Drake is Robin the story starts page 3 This story will have sex, violence, rape and strong language. MA.
1. Harley

Arkham Asylum Patient information and EvaluationInformation

Gender : Female

Name : Harleen Quinzel

Alias(s) : Harley Quinn

Age : 28

Height : 5'5" (164cm)

Weight : 115 lbs

Measurements : 30(B)-24-33

Skin Colour : Caucasian

Hair color : Blonde

Eye Color : Blue

Place of Birth : Brooklyn, New York

Marital Status : Single

Known Relatives : None

Occupation : Formerly Psychiatrist

Currently Professional Criminal

Known Affiliates : The Joker, Poison Ivy

Sexual Orientation : Unknown

Danger to Staff : Low – Moderate

Danger to the Public : Moderate

Evaluation

The patient presents a difficulty in classification. She holds very little value on human life and is capable of extreme fits of violence and rage, but unlikely to experience episodes when separated from The Joker.

Patient's outwardly innocent personality can lull doctors and other staff in to a calm. Remain alert at all times when transporting or interviewing.

Patient's lack of a specifiable illness implies a strong chance of partial to full rehabilitation.

Diagnosis : Obsessive personality

Manic depressive

Bipolar

Liklihood of rehabilitation : High

Medication & treatment : Lithium

Strait Jacket in extreme cases

Recommendation for group therapy : High

Contact with other Patients : Advised

Notes Keep separated from The Joker at all times.


	2. Ivy's File

Arkham Asylum Patient information and evaluation

Gender : Female

Name : Pamela Lillian Isley

Alias : Poison Ivy

Age : 35

Height : 5'10"

Weight : 134 lbs

Measurements : 32(DD)-28-36

Skin Colour : Caucasian

Hair Colour : Orange

Eye Colour : Green

Place of Birth : Seattle, Washington.

Marital Status : Single

Known Relatives : None

Known Affiliates : Harley Quinn

Occupation : Formerly Botanist

Currently Professional Criminal

Sexual Orientation : Unknown

Danger to Staff : High

Danger to Public : High

Evaluation : Isley shows an intense hatred for humanity and holds no value on human life. Her devotion to plants causes her to strive to make them the dominant species on the planet.

Do not allow contact with the patients skin.

Her set goal and devotion to it make her a difficult candidate for rehabilitaion

Diagnosis : Intense hatred of humanity

Liklihood of

Rehabilitation : Low

Medication and

Treatment : Patients imunity to chemicals make medication

Impossible

Solitary Confinement

Recommendation

for group therapy : Low

Contact with

other patients : Not Advised


	3. Chapter 1

Note : Tenses will be changing slightly to better suit the situation. I hope it doesn't ruin it

Chapter 1

Harley has found it a little difficult to sleep at night. She usually spent the early hours parading around Gotham wreaking havoc of varying degrees. Since she moved in with Red she's adopted a Diurnal existence. After all, plants need sunlight.

"Gotham sure looks boring during the daytime" she often thought to herself as she helped Ivy in her beloved garden, or walked Bud and Lou, "There's no sense of mystery". Tonight as she listened to Red's light breaths beside her, the desire for mystery and excitement created an overwhelming uneasiness.

"I'll bring the babies for a walk" she decided, crawling skilfully out of bed so as not to wake her brooding bedfellow. She really did love Red, and she believed that Red loved her. Gone were the days of relentlessly pursuing the Joker to obtain the slightest hint of requited love. Red might not be as cheery as Mistah J, but she didn't seem to wish for Harley's gruesome death quite as often.

Harley made no sound at all as she slipped on a T-shirt and picked up a pair of jeans on her way out of the bedroom door. Harley finished dressing in the airy living room. Gotham's summers are sticky and Ivy always likes to keep all possible windows open. Quinn slipped her hair in to her two trademark pigtails, before quietly skipping over to the mirror. She examined and admired herself in the mirror. Her nipples were ever so slightly visible beneath her T-shirt in the midnight air. Harley was only going out to walk her babies, but she liked to look good. Good thing for her it never took much effort.

She shushed Bud and Lou's yawns and squeals as she entered their pen. They were cooperative as Harley clipped on their leashes. Harley was careful not to slam the door on her way out.

The night had been a strangely quiet one for Batman, but nights like these had been getting far more common in recent months. He and Robin had been out for a few hours now, and had only stopped one mugging. "This heat must have all the criminals too tired to go to work" Robin joked. Batman threw Robin an un-amused glance as he noticed his young sidekick lounging. Tim had been getting a little lazier of late, but what else can one expect from a sixteen-year-old boy. Batman stood in his usual, bolt upright, stoic stance, staring down into the streets from their rooftop perch. Bruce was shocked to see a young woman walking her dogs down the street. Most people know better than to walk around downtown Gotham alone, especially young women.

"Robin, you seem bored, why don't you go down there and tell that woman she should go home. These streets aren't safe for anyone at night". Bruce didn't like Tim to get lazy or complacent and this was a subtle way of punishing him

"There not safe for anyone, but you're sending me down?" Tim Quipped as he lifted himself up, pretending to be tired.

"I'm getting to old for this job" he joked as he walked towards Bruce and the ledge.

"How do you think I feel?"

Robin was silent as he landed on the ground behind the woman, and neither her nor her dogs were aware of his presence until he spoke.

"Miss, these streets are not…" Robin could not finish his statement before the woman's beasts spun around and jumped towards him. That's when he noticed these dogs were not dogs, but hyenas. The woman managed to hold them back from attacking the boy wonder. It was now that Robin realised who stood before him.

Just as Robin was about to contact Batman to tell him of his discovery, a police broadcast rang through his communicator. A bank robbery was in progress.

"Robin, come on!" Batman ordered.

"Wait Batman, I've found Harley Quinn" as Robin finished his statement, he looked back to where ms. Quinn had been standing. "She's running away".

"You go after her Robin, I'll deal with this bank robbery" Batman said, as Robin took off running after the fleeing Harlequin.

"Just my luck!" Harley thought to herself as she ran down a dark alley, "The one night I go out, I get fingered by the Bat's attack Munchkin!".

Harley ran as fast as she could, assisted by her galloping hyenas, but couldn't seem to create much distance. She was not in her usual crime attire, and was not as fast as usual. "Where do I go?" she thought. "I can't lead 'em back to the house".

Just then Harley felt something touch her leg, and was unable to take her next step. She fell to the ground, moving her head to the side so as not to hit her chin on the concrete. Her babies leashes were ripped from her hands. As she heard Robin's quiet footsteps approach, she saw Bud and Lou running back to her. They leaped into action to protect their mother, but robin was able to easily incapacitate them. Harley simply heard growls and squeals, before she heard the quiet footsteps resume.

She managed to wriggle a foot free of her constraint. As the young crime fighter approached she began an attempt to reason with him.

"Come on kid, gimme a break! Can't you see I'm goin' straight, changing my life? When was the last time you got any trouble outta me?"

" Do you really think that'll work, Quinn?" He asked arrogantly

" It might!" She insisted " If you weren't such mean bozo!"

"Quiet! I don't wanna hear it" He said, growing tired of her. Even a teenaged boy finding her immature

"Ok then!" Quinn snapped as she kicked her free foot out. The quick Robin blocked her kick. Harley flipped back on to her feet and kicked free of the rope around her leg.

The zealous youngster ran straight at her, and telegraphed every attempted blow. Quinn dodged them all while landing a few quick hits of her own to his chest and neck. Robin managed to grab hold of Quinn, getting a reprieve from her stinging blows. He tried to get behind her to choke her out, but the athletic young trickster flipped over his head, freeing herself from his clutches. He swung a wild, forceful elbow back that was dodged. As Quinn dropped to avoid his elbow, she landed a punch below the belt. Robin hunched in pain, and in one fluid motion Quinn drove her knee up in to his face and punched him as he sprang back, knocking him unconscious to the dark damp pavement.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ivy woke to the sound of scraping downstairs. She reached across to find Harley missing, and with a sigh, slid out of bed. She didn't bother dressing to go down stairs. As she got to the creaky step, three from the bottom of the stairs, Harley looked up.

"Oh, Hey Red" she said, clearly hiding something.

"Ok Harley, what did you break?" Ivy inquired condescendingly

"Nothi…"

"Wait what's that on the floor behind you?" Ivy interjected

" Is that a body?"

" Who is that?"

" Red please don't get mad" Harley said, beginning to explain

" Is that who I think it is Harley?"

" Yes Red but let me explain"

" Explain? How the hell does Robin end up unconscious on our floor? That needs explaining alright" Ivy raged

"I was out walking Bud and Lou and he started chasing me. I knocked him out, but I didn't know what to do so I brought him here"

" Why would you bring him here!?" Ivy screamed.

"How stupid do you have to be to bring _him here_?"

Harley's eyes began to well up " I don't know Red, I got scared. I haven't been out there for so long, I forgot what it was like. I didn't know what else to do" Harley said as her chin began to wiggle and the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Ivy's anger dissipated a little as Harley started to sob. Emotions never usually bother her but Harley is a different story. She reached out and gently pulled Harley to her. "It's okay Honey" she said as Harley rested her cheek on Ivy's breast.

Harley's sobbing grew worse as she tried to speak. " I'm….. sorry….. Red" She managed as she sniffled and hiccupped.

"It's okay Sweetie, but now we have to find something to do with this little meat-sack"

Robin's eyes began to open as he woke. The blurs he saw soon formed shapes, and then faces. He tried to jump away as he realised that two super criminals were standing in font of him, but his body had still not fully regained consciousness. Ivy peeled Harley off of her chest, and walked toward the flailing boy wonder. She held him by the chin and told him not to struggle. Predictably, he continued to struggle, and Ivy struck him, knocking him out once more.

Ivy hugs Harley again, and comforts her some more. This display of tenderness would seem uncharacteristic to anyone but Harley Quinn, who is the only person Ivy cares for. She nudges Harley on the chin, making their gazes meet. Ivy gives her a soft kiss on the lips. "Why don't you go on up to bed, I'll handle this" she says. " Are you Sure Red?" Harley asks, her voice still not back to normal. "Yeah". Ivy kisses Harley gently on the head." Come on" she says as she picks up her petite counterpart and makes her way back up the stairs.

After placing Harley in bed, Ivy returned to the ground floor of their modest little hideaway to deal with the unconscious teenager on her living room floor. She carried him to the empty room at the back of the house. They had not lived there long and were still working on filling the rooms. She took off his shoes, gloves and belt and handcuffed his arms and legs to radiators and pipes. Leaving the room, Ivy felt confident their new prisoner could not escape.

As she slowly walked back up to her bedroom she thought about her current situation. Ivy had spent the last few months cleaning up Harley's messes, but instead of infuriating her to the point of violence, she found it made her more and more attracted to the young Harlequin she had been falling in love with. Ivy liked caring for her and looking after her the way she looked after her plants. If ever there was a glimmer of hope for humanity in her eyes, Harley Quinn was it.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harley felt Red slide in to bed and place herself behind her, beginning to hug and envelop her. Harley felt soothed by the very touch of her love and welcomed her arms as they wrapped around her. She was expecting to hear Red ask her if she was ok as she began to speak but that's not what she heard.

"Harley, why did you really bring him here?"

Harley felt a slight shiver of shock slide down her spine.

"You're smarter than you let on Harley, and I know it. You wouldn't carry someone that heavy god knows how many blocks because you were confused."

Harley attempted to speak but was cut off.

"You know I can't stand emotions, and I hate to hear you cry, it irritates me. You brought him here for a reason, so you're gonna have to tell me anyway if you're to bring your plan to fruition, so why did you really carry him god knows how far to get him here. What do you want to do with him?"

Harley felt a little embarrassed that Ivy could see through her so easily. She was tentative as she began to speak.

"We haven't done anything to get the bat after us in months, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter, he'd still lock us up if he got half a chance"

"Yeah, but what if we could make him leave us alone?"

"I doubt that'd ever happen"

"If we promise him to stay quiet, we can ask him to leave us alone"

"Why would he believe us?"

"He doesn't have a choice now that we have the bird-brain We tell him if he won't leave us alone, we kill the twerp. Since what happened with the last one and Mistah J, I don't think he'll take the risk"

"But why should we have to act like every disgusting John and Jane meat-sack to please that thug? After what he's done to my babies over the years, I should skin that bastard alive"

"It's not for him, it's for us. Do you want to live in peace together or die trying to kill the Bat? I'd like to think I mean more to you than revenge against Batman. Even if we do keep our heads down, I don't think he'll leave us alone. We'll have to make a deal with him. I mean, you could just plant a bunch of plants around the city if you're so worried about them."

"You know Harley, you really do continue to surprise me"

Harley turned her body around slightly to meet Ivy face to face

"Well thanks Red" She said with a wide grin before going in for a kiss.

As Ivy's tongue slips in to her mouth, Harley spins her body and lays on top of her lover, running her slender fingers through Ivy's beautiful, flowing red hair. The two continue to kiss passionately as Ivy's hands stray south. She undoes the button on Harley's jeans, and Harley pulls away from their kiss. She looks lovingly in to Red's eyes before sliding her tight jeans over her magnificently shapely buttocks. As Ivy's hand slips back down, and begins to gently massage Harley's soft, bald, moistening sex, Harley kisses her deeply again, this time slightly harder with a little more fervour. Their tongues tangle and twitch as if in a dance, only being momentarily interrupted by Harley's occasional gasps and moans as Ivy brushes her clitoris. Red slides her free hand along Harley's hip before reaching her supple ass cheek. She squeezes the sizeable cheek with a kind of rough care. A strange mixture of strength and subtlety, depravity and loving kindness. Harley pulls away from Ivy's kisses once again as she lets out a quiet moan. Seemingly in reply to Red squeezing her ass she begins to nibble on her ear, every so often slipping her tongue in, to a breathy moan from Ivy.

As Ivy's fingers rub a little quicker on Harley's increasingly wet lips and clit, Harley moves from biting Red's ear to biting and kissing her neck. When Ivy's rubbing is almost to much to bear, she sits up. She begins to slowly peel off her tight pink T-shirt. Ivy sits up, awaiting Harley's gorgeous tits. Eventually Harley reveals her perfect, perky breasts to her lover who immediately starts to suck and bite on her nipples. Harley manages to take off her jeans without pulling her tits away from Ivy, and then pushes her back down on to the bed. Red continues massaging Harley's now dripping wet vagina as she nibbles on her rock hard nipples.

Harley pulls her breasts away from Ivy's mouth and replaces them with her mouth. She kisses Ivy harder and more lovingly than ever, as she begins to stroke and squeeze Red's tits. Ivy responds to Harley's exploration of her body by slipping a finger in to her soaking cunt. Harley giggles and moans at the same time making a sexy sound that drives Red crazy. She pushes her finger in deeper, all the way, Harley's wetness making it easy. Harley bites Ivy's bottom lip as she slowly slips her finger out and in again. Red slips in a second finger, to a gasp from Harley. Now it's starting to feel tighter around her fingers. Ivy stops "fluffing around" down there as she plunges both fingers in and begins to finger-fuck Harley's tight pussy. Harley stops kissing Red as the pleasure stuns her. She lays there open mouthed, grabbing a handful of hair and a handful of breast. Ivy's fingers move rapidly, now and then making a squelching sound as they slide in to her love's dripping cunt. She rubs her clit with her thumb as her middle and index fingers fuck the gasping, gaping-mouthed Harlequin above her. Ivy sees Harley's boobs gently jiggling as she twitches, and can't stop herself. She raises her head, taking her left nipple between her teeth. She bites and sucks again, but harder this time. Harley feels the sting as Red bites her but it only adds to her immense pleasure. She can feel her climax fast approaching. Her breathless gasps turn in to a single moan faltering and wavering as she breaths. Her volume increases with each second Ivy's inside her.

Ivy moves her free hand down to join her other. She starts to rub Harley's erect clit with it as she slips a third finger in to her. Her fingers feel squashed in her love's unbelievably tight pussy. Harley's moans become screams of pleasure and she rises to her knees once again, her hands staying on Ivy's large, soft breasts. As Ivy feels Harley's cunt contract and release she feels her grab a stronger hold of her tits. Harley squeezes them harder and harder as her body begins to shake uncontrollably. Her screams are suddenly silence as she gasps for breath and her hands clench on Ivy's breasts as her pussy clenches around her fingers. Harley bucks her pelvis, forcing Red's fingers out as her orgasm blinds her with white light. Ivy can feel the cum dripping on to her stomach as Harley convulses above her. The look on her face was almost one of pain, but Ivy knew better, Harley was in ecstasy, in sexual bliss, in Nirvana.

After almost a minute of shaking and twitching, the orgasming Harlequin collapses on to Ivy. She feels her heavy breaths on her neck and can't help but smile at the pleasure she had brought to the one person she had ever truly, deeply loved. When the last waves of pleasure finally pass, Harley starts giggling uncontrollably. Red joins in and the lay there, in each others arms laughing for 5 whole minutes.

When the to finally stop laughing, Harley feels she needs to "return the favor to Red. She kisses and licks her neck, slowly running her right hand down Ivy's beautiful body. She stops briefly at her DD cup breasts, rolling the hard nipple through her fingers, before resuming her journey towards Ivy's vagina. She eventually reaches Ivy's thick strip of orange pubes, sucking and biting her neck all the while. Harley runs her fingers through Red's pubes for a few seconds as she begins her decent down her body, kissing her way to her warm, moist destination. Red places her hands in Harley's hair as she reaches her navel, pushing her gently, getting slightly tormented by Harley's teasing pace.

Harley reaches her second favorite part of her beloved partner's body, her pubes. She is mesmerized by Ivy's large, thick patch of soft orange hair. She has never come across something with it's properties before. She nuzzles her face in to it, breathing deep the intoxicating natural aroma of her love. She spends almost 2 minutes bathing in the comfort of Reds hairy pubis. It feels like nuzzling a dense, sweet-smelling patch of bristly silk.

Harley could spend every remaining second of her life with her face in Ivy's almost other-worldly crotch, but she feels the heat and wetness on her neck, and must tend to Ivy's needs, as Ivy had tended to hers. Harley opens her mouth and begins to drag her tongue from Red's pubic hair, over her pubic mound to her waiting cunt., She feels Ivy's hand move in her hair as her tongue lightly drags across Red's clitoris.

Harley slides her body down the bed, and places her arms around Ivy's shapely thighs. She rests her face against Red's pussy, her nose almost slipping in, teasing her even more. Harley's first agonizingly slow lick runs along Ivy's swollen perineum and the bottom of her sensitive lips. A shiver runs down Ivy's spine.

Harley thinks she's teased and tormented her lover long enough, and she starts to lap up the precum along Red's lips. She licks up and down Ivy's vagina like a cat drinking milk. Ivy quickly begins to moan quietly. Harley flicks her clitoris with the tip of her tongue, drawing gasps and moans out of Ivy. She slips her tongue in a little for the first time, feeling the pressure around it from Ivy's tightness. After Harley gently slides her tongue in an out for a few moments, Ivy grabs her head again, gesturing her to go faster. Harley takes this to heart and begins to tongue fuck Ivy as if it were a matter of life and death. After almost a minute of tongue fucking, Ivy's moans were growing steadily louder, but Harley's jaw was getting sore and her tongue numb. She stops thrusting her head to the quiet disappointment of her horny partner. Harley moves her arm up Red's body to her chin, and softly pushes her fingers in to Ivy's mouth witch is slightly agape as she pants. Ivy sucks on her fingers, lubing them well.

As Harley brings her arm back, she whispers "Are you ready?"

A sly grin crosses Ivy's face as she nods in affirmation. Harley spits on Ivy's cunt, though it's unnecessary given how wet her girlfriend had been since they started. Without much warning she slides two fingers all the way in to Red's pussy, drawing a throaty growl of pleasure from her. Harley gyrates her fingers deep inside Ivy for several seconds before beginning a rhythm of fingering her. Harley licks the thumb of her other hand and places it on Red's clit, massaging it feverishly. Ivy soon begins moaning louder than ever, as she is fingered. Harley can feel the wetness increasing between her own legs. She sticks a third finger in Red's pussy, not even remotely gently this time. Being gentle and soft has gone out the window at this point it seems. Harley can't take it anymore and begins to rub her own wet cunt with her right hand, replacing it on Ivy's clit with her tongue. She can feel Ivy' hands beginning to move and clench more in her hair as she slips the final finger in to her pussy.

Ivy muffles her own moans as Harley brings her to the edge of her orgasm. After a couple more thrusts and licks she falls off the edge in to a heavenly abyss of color and pleasure. Ivy makes a very different noise to Harley as she succumbs to her orgasm. A low, guttural, almost masculine groan emanates from deep in her throat. Harley stops fingering and hops up, positioning herself over Red's quivering legs. She rests her own cunt on Red's right thigh, and her right thigh on Red's twitching, convulsing, gushing cunt. Harley starts humping Ivy's thigh, rubbing her own leg against Ivy's pussy all the while. She thrusts as if she were a man fucking this goddess below her, her soaking wet vagina sliding along Ivy's leg. She feels the cum on her leg as it is forced out of Red's climaxing sex. Ivy can barely take the sensory over load of being fucked while orgasming. The tingling in her spine incapacitates her momentarily, leaving her defenseless against the whining harlequin humping her leg. She lets go and lets the pleasure take her somewhere she's never been before. As she hears Harley start to scream out in her own ecstasy, she feels a second orgasm radiating out from her almost numb pussy. As the sensations travel down her legs and up her body she hears Harley screaming "Oh! Yeah! Fuck me Red! Fuck me! AAHHH! Fuck!"

Harley is squeezing Ivy's tits as she slides up and down her leg as fast as she can. The moans she made earlier have now been replaced with the same sound over and over, "Ah! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!"

Ivy is still in the grips of her second orgasm as Harley abruptly stops humping her leg like a feral dog. Her screaming turns in to a sound not far removed from crying as she lifts herself off of Ivy's soaking wet leg.

Harley's thighs quiver uncontrollably as stream of cum comes spraying out her quivering pussy, spraying Ivy's tits, neck and chin. A second stream splashes out with even more forcefully as Harley's pelvis thrusts forward of it's own accord, landing on Ivy's face. The cum gets in her mouth, in her eyes, in her hair, and she just basks in the glory of her shaking lover. Harley collapses back on the bed shaking and quivering as the last spray of cum splashes on, and in Ivy's contracting vagina.

The two fall in to a sleep-like state, brought on by their extreme exertion, exhaustion and satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two lovers began to stir at the same time, Harley gracefully gliding over the wet silk sheets. She rested her head on Ivy's left breast, hugging and snuggling her softly. Ivy kissed Harley on the top of her head. They lay there together for what seemed like an hour before Harley spoke.

"Shouldn't we deal with the bird brain?" she offered.

"Okay" Ivy seemed thoroughly disappointed to have to leave Harley's loving embrace. They kissed deeply once more before dragging themselves out of bed.

"I guess we should wear our 'costumes', huh" asked Harley as they shuffled around the moon-lit room.

"Yeah, probably" Ivy replied as se walked to the bathroom for a shower to clean her sticky skin and hair. Harley gawked in amazement at her flawless, heart-shaped ass as it jiggled slightly with each step. She was forced to resume her search for clothes when Ivy disappeared in to the bathroom. Harley walked to her underwear drawer. She searched for her favourite, inconspicuous pair to wear under her skin tight cat-suit, but was unable to find them so elected not wear any.

"Who'd notice anyway?" she thought. Harley opened her second draw. The drawer that contained all her memories of her old life. She clumsily pulled out her red and black costume, dragging out a photo with it. She couldn't help but look at the photo as she picked it up. It was from the first day she and Mistah J had spent together not as doctor and patient, but as equals.

Harley began to think back to that day.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This chapter contains very graphic violence, sexual violence and some very strong language.

This chapter chronicles Harley's time in Arkham.

_ She had been thrown in Arkham herself for helping the Joker escape, only for him to be captured again. She felt angry she had allowed herself to fall childishly in love with a cackling fiend like the Joker, especially since he allowed himself to be captured._

She was miserable every day as she walked in the small women's yard, being taunted by the men she had treated on the other side of the fence. They whistled and called after her, uttering every foul description imaginable of the beautiful young woman.

_ This torment, though, was nothing compared to what happened to her that night. One guard, Boles, hated her from the day she started working there. He was a brutish thug who took pleasure in beating the inmates if they stepped out of line, or even if he just needed a punching-bag. She remembered the day he almost killed an inmate, and probably would have if the then Dr. Harleen hadn't stopped him. _

_ A young schizophrenic had spit on him, and he took to beating him to a pulp with his flashlight. Harley remembered how he almost hit her when she grabbed his arm, and slapped him hard across the face when she discovered them. Anyone else would have been fired long ago, but Boles had his connections high up the ladder._

_ This event added fuel to his hatred of Harley, and he was able to vent his rage the first time he was on the night shift. Harley was surprised to hear keys jingling outside her cell. "Might I be getting moved to Blackgate?" she thought. Her hopeful suspicions were swiftly quelled when she saw Boles enter the cell._

_ "The slut doctor becomes the slut patient. How ironic" he hissed tauntingly. Harley, still not fully aware of her new position leapt to her feet and walked towards Boles, ordering him to "Get the FUCK out" The petite young inmate looked up in to the large, ugly man's smiling face. The smile on his face threw her. She had never seen him smile when not brutalizing people. That's when her stomach dropped and a sense of dread filled her every inch. Before she could speak again she heard Boles grunt and felt her neck twinge as the brute's blow crunched in to her jaw. Her world went black as she fell against the cell wall, sliding to the hard floor. She had never experienced this feeling before. As her faculties returned to her, and the darkness faded in to spots of blurriness, She heard the bastard speak again. His voice wavered in her recovering brain. "Let's see you tell me what to do again you filthy little cunt". She opened her mouth as the blood pooling up made it hard to breath. As Harley tried to look up at her attacker, perhaps to plead for mercy, or even to goad him further, his foot connected with her chin, her teeth chipping as they clamped together. "Or maybe your precious clown will rescue you". Boles wrapped his hand around Harley's slim throat and yanked her off the ground, to her feet. He slammed her against the wall, grabbing her hair with his other hand and pulling her head back. "Now you ugly bitch, I'm gonna give you something to suck, and that's what you're gonna do. If you wanna keep any of those pretty white teeth you, won't bite". Harley was afraid for her life, but her pride meant more to her. She spit in the monster's face. "Do you remember what happened to the last person who did that to me, bitch" he growled as he lifted Harley up by her hair, her feet kicking and flailing as they left the ground._

_ Boles tightened his grip around her throat as he moved closer to Harley's face. "Listen here you fat bitch!" he snarled "I could snap your neck right now, and I can still fuck you when you're dead" he said quietly, before spitting on Harley's face. He took his hand away from her throat and began to undo his belt. Harley stopped resisting, seeing the logic in this animal's depraved threat. If it's going to happen either way, she may as well survive it. She kneeled in front of Boles' as he pushed her head down. She moved her arm to wipe the blood from her chin, but Boles slapped her. "If you move that hand again, I'll fuckin' break it, slut!". _

_ As Boles reached in to his pants and pulled out a small penis, Harley insulted him internally. "You're not half the man Mr J is" she thought to herself. "Oh yeah baby, that's all for you. You should thank me you ugly cunt" he boasted as he pushed Harley's face to his crotch._

_ Harley opened her mouth and let all two inches of Boles' cock slip in to her mouth. She held back her gag reflex at the very thought of having this monster's dick in her. As his cock slowly began to grow, Boles roughly grabbed two handfuls of Harley's hair, causing her to squeal. "Oh yeah, baby, squeal for me. Squeal for Daddy" He pleaded._

_ When his penis was almost at full erection, he grabbed Harley by the hair and pushed her with his crotch over to the wall. When her head was pressed against the wall, he began to thrust his short, thick cock in to Harley's mouth. His four inches were not quite enough to reach the back of her throat. After a minute of fucking Harley's mouth, the back of her head was starting to bleed from relentlessly being slammed in to the wall. He stopped thrusting, fearing he'd cum before he could torture and humiliate Harley further. He once again pulled her to her feet by the hair. She saw him reach in to his pocket and pull out a knife. Harley feared he would kill her there and then, and almost welcomed the prospect. The coward didn't kill her. He stabbed her orange jumpsuit at the crotch, barely missing her vagina, and sliced up, opening it._

Boles grabbed Harley's breast with his left hand, almost tearing it off. He pushed her in to the wall again, and began running the small blade up and down her flat stomach, slightly harder each time. When the blade drew a drop of blood from Harley's stomach a short scream escaped her mouth. Boles moved the blade to her nipple, all the while digging his fingers in to her other breast. "Do you really need this nipple?" he taunted as he rested the point of the blade on her areola.

_ A silent sigh of relief passed Harley's lips as he flicked the knife back in to itself, but relief was soon the last emotion Harley was feeling. He tossed her on to the bed, and bent her over it. The animal ripped the back of her jumpsuit with his hands, leaving it shredded. He ran his hard, disgusting hand up her back while breathing heavy. When his hand reached the top of her buttocks, where the jumpsuit was still intact, he pulled away at it, lifting her light frame in to the air. Harley dangled for a second or two before flopping back on the bed as the jumpsuit split in half. The monster pulled her arms out of the fabric, leaving only her legs clothed. _

_ Boles pulled his pants down to his knees, and positioned himself between his poor victims thighs As he forcefully pushed his cock in to Harley's utterly dry vagina, she let out a moan of pain that pleaded with her attacker to stop. Harley silenced the groans of pain aching to escape her, not wanting to give this evil monster the satisfaction. The tears streamed down her face as she heard the animal's thighs smacking in to the back of her own, and the pain of his penis grating in her vagina. _

_ The bastard seemed disappointed not to be hearing Harley beg or cry. He began to talk to her, and taunt her. "You like that, bitch? That feel good?" She sensed him grow angrier when he received no reply "The silent type, huh?" he taunted, reaching in to his pocket "I'll make you make some noise". Harley attempted to leap away from Boles as she heard his knife click open again, but he grabbed her arm, holding it behind her back. He ran the blade threateningly along her back, continuing to thrust his modest cock in to her, each thrust meant to cause pain. She felt her abdomen begin to ache, his entire weight crashing down on her over and over._

_ Harley yelped as Boles cruelly cut her. A small, horizontal slash on her back. "That's more like it. Cry for me". Harley wouldn't. She remained silent, clenching her jaw in an attempt to null the stinging pain in her back. "Oh I guess that didn't hurt enough" he concluded as he readied the knife again. "Maybe this one might hurt a little more" he barked as he sliced her back again. Harley would not allow herself to scream. The quiet whimper she did make didn't please Boles enough, so he stuck his finger in the open wound, almost tearing her skin further. Again, Harley grated her teeth and only a whimper escaped her throat._

_ Boles continued to cut Harley's back as he raped her, becoming more frustrated every second she remained quiet. After almost running out of space on her back, he grabbed Harley's hair and pulled her ear to him. "You are gonna scream, slut."_

_ Harley's hatred finally boiled over and she was unable to contain her anger. "FUCK YOU!" she shrieked. Boles grabbed her hair tighter and pulled her head again, unsure if he had actually heard what he thought. "What did you just say you pathetic little whore?" he grumbled, moving the knife to her throat. "Go ahead! Kill me!" she screamed "Then I might feel something, not like that tiny, useless cock!"_

_Boles was taken aback at Harley's new found valour, but he was infuriated by her insults. He drew his arm back behind his head, before driving it, full force, in to the side of Harley's face, snapping her jaw and breaking molars on impact. The blow nearly knocked Harley in to sweet unconsciousness, but it was not to be. She thought Boles' second blow might free her from this situation but it didn't. She remained awake and somewhat alert as he pounded the side of her face, over and over, until he felt she had been punished enough. "Let's see you mouth off like that again with a fucked up jaw you little bitch!" he growled before returning to his slow, excruciating penetration of her._

_ Harley lost her grasp of time, but she knew he continued fucking her for a long time before pulling her up by the head. He wrapped his right arm around her, squeezing her throat, and wrapped his left arm around her squeezing her breast as he began to thrust harder. She could sense he was about to finish from his grunting breaths in her ear. _

_Boles slipped one of his fingers in to Harley's mouth as he prodded her. Harley instinctually bit down on it with the remaining strength in her shattered jaw. The animal snarled and yanked on her cheek with the finger. Without a word he lowered his head to Harley's shoulder and sunk his gnarly teeth in to her shoulder. Harley began to scream in pain and horror as his fangs dug in to her. She heard him moan as he chomped, and with a thrust of his pelvis, his teeth broke the skin. Blood began to seep in to his mouth and he finally stopped his vicious chewing. _

_Several more thrusts and she heard the monster grunt in her ear. He clenched his fist around her breast as he filled her with disgusting cum._

_ Boles wouldn't even leave her on the bed as he readied himself to leave, tossing her limp body to the hard floor. She looked briefly in to his face as he dressed to see him grinning from ear to ear. "I hope you've learned your lesson Ms. Quinzel" he jeered walking out of the cell and locking up. Harley found herself unable to move, and instead drifted off in to a barely conscious sleep._

_When Aaron Cash started his shift, he took over on C block from Boles. Cash didn't like Boles. He hated how he treated the inmates, and he just found Boles to be a sick, twisted, cowardly man. He was about to find out how right his assessment of Boles had been. As Boles packed up his belongings in the guard's office Cash asked him "Any problems in the night with the inmates?" Boles' couldn't quite hide the smirk that lit up his face. "Nothing I couldn't handle" he said, almost insinuating that he had 'handled' something. Boles' brushed past Cash as he walked out the door briskly, perhaps fearing Harley might scream and Cash discover his handiwork earlier than expected. Boles' smirk worried Cash. He dwelled on it and pondered what it might mean as he prepared himself for his first rounds._

_ Cash took his time walking down the halls, looking in the small windows of the cells. When he saw what appeared to be blood at the bottom of a door in the distance, he feared a suicide. Jogging up the hall, and looking at the numbers on the doors, his heart began to sink. "Please don't be the doc" he thought to himself. He had built a comradery with Harley in the months they had worked together. "Please don't let it be her"_

_When Cash reached the door, and saw the number, his heart sank. What would he find behind this door. The lock made a loud bang as it clanged open. When he pushed the door open he saw Harley lying in a pool of blood. She was naked and bruised, and he couldn't tell if she was alive or dead. His horror numbed him and he seized up for a moment, before crouching to Harley's side. He picked her up, tears welling up in his eyes as he saw her face. Her body heat and ragged breaths told him she was alive, but totally unconscious. He tapped her on the face, trying desperately to wake her. His begging with her to wake up, and to "hang in there" sounded like he was loosing hope with each second her eyes remained closed. He remembered that one of the doctors was on the ferry as he was crossing. Cash picked Harley up, trying his best to cover her naked body with the shredded overalls that clung to her legs. He rushed out of the cell and down the hall._

_ He ran from C block, across the island to the infirmary, not slowing down once. As he neared the front of the medical building he yelled at the few staff that were smoking outside. They met him at the bottom of the steps, Cash almost collapsing as they took Harley from his arms. They sprinted up the stairs, and in the doors barking orders and medical jargon at one another as Cash stood, in the grips of shock at the door. One of the nurses who had been at the desk snapped Cash out of his trance._

_ "What happened? … Sir!…. What happened" she asked_

_ "I don't know, I was doin' my rounds and I found her. The cell was locked. I don't know what could have…" Cash stalled mid-sentence as the realization struck him. "Boles" he growled as he turned and charged out the door._

_ Boles was stepping on to the ferry back to Gotham, not noticing Cash galloping towards him. Cash dived on the monster, knocking him down. He punched at Boles face, splitting his lip and breaking his nose, before the crew of the ferry intervened. As the men pulled Cash away from Boles he began to yell at him. "You Motherfucker! I swear to God I'll get you for this! If you ever touch her again, if you ever touch another fuckin' patient, I don't care how high up your connections are, I'll kill ya. I'll fuckin' bleed you!"_

_ Boles stumbled to his feet, wiping the blood from his eyes. The terror in his eyes was apparent and he skulked away. The men dragged Cash, now calming down slightly, but still kicking and struggling, away from the ferry, back to the infirmary, and left him with the staff. _

_As the nurses stripped Harley, they were unable to disguise their repulsion at her appalling injuries. They finished cleaning the blood from her body, as the doctor arrived. She too was horrified at her wounds, and bruises. "How could someone do this to another person?" one of the nurses asked. "Believe it or not, I've seen worse, done by the very people in this asylum. I'd hate to see you try to help someone after the Joker's through with 'em" the doctor replied. "Have you done a rape kit, nurse?" she inquired._

_ "There's no need. We didn't cut up her clothes, and just look at the blood. It appears she has at least minor vaginal tearing" one of the female nurses answered, clearly distressed._

_"Has anyone examined her mouth, she has serious swelling."_

_ "Not yet, ma'am. We just finished cleaning off the dried blood before you arrived._

_ "Is she still bleeding?"_

_ "One of the deeper cuts on her back is still bleeding slightly, it may have to be stitched. The vaginal bleeding has barely slowed down."_

_ "Ok, I'll take a look. Could you get me some gynaecological equipment please, nurse?"_

_ After examining Harley, the doctor decided she would not require surgery, but had not yet examined her face._

_ "Could you please flip her over, nurse"_

_ The nurse turned Harley over, revealing a blood soaked sheet below her. _

_ "Those cuts will definitely need to be glued." She said, pointing out several small cuts. "This one will need stitches. Four or five I think. Hand me a suture please"._

_ The doctor stitched the wound, and glued the rest before turning Harley over again. The doctor looked in Harley's mouth, examining the various lacerations and cracked and broken teeth. "It feels like she has a dislocated jaw, we will have to x-ray her. There are some broken teeth, and we have one missing. There is a cut in her cheek here, but I should be able to glue it. Nurse could you come take a look see if we'll need to call in the plastic surgeon. I don't think so but…."_

_ The nurse winced as she looked at the gash in Harley's cheek. "I don't think we need a plastic surgeon, but it will take some doing to get that one closed"_

_Harley's eyes almost made a tearing sound as she opened them. She must have had them closed for a while she thought. Her vision grew less and less blurry as the clock ticked loudly in the corner. She felt her face twitching as the room came in to focus. Harley tried to open her mouth, and found herself unable. It was now that flashes of memory began to pass through her mind. She remembered the doctor's face, getting wheeled to the X-ray room, her cuts being stitched. Her mind raced, trying to think back to what had happened, when that face appeared in her brain. That smiling, evil face. She remembered the pain. She remembered the sound of the knife lacerating her skin, and the sound of her jaw snapping under his fist. She remembered all of it. As the tears began streaming down her face, and her muffled sobbing softly filled the room, the wounds on her back started to sting, as her body moved slightly with her weeping. It was now that things seemed as dark as that night that she remembered another face. Cash's face. He didn't rescue her that night, but he was rescuing her now from her own memories. Her sobbing eased as she remembered the one who saved her, but this novelty could not keep all the details from flooding back to her. When Harley sunk down to the lowest part of her psyche, she thought of another face. A face that would hate to see her cry. The grinning face she had fallen in love with at Arkham. The Joker's face. If only she could be with him, she knew this pain would fade, and she would smile again._

_ Harley wallowed in her misery for an hour before a nurse came in. She seemed almost embarrassed to have walked in, surely not wanting to discuss the horrific events. She hid her discomfort under a layer of friendliness that was almost convincing. "You've been out for two days" she said, walking towards the window, drawing the curtains. Harley shifted in an attempt to sit up. The nurse hurried to her, helping as much as possible. Harley attempted to speak, but again was unable to move her mouth. _

_ "Careful Ms. Quinzel" the nurse advised as she gently ruffled Harley's pillows "You don't want to do anymore damage to your jaw. We've had to wire it shut"._

_ Harley motioned the nurse to hand her the report at the end of her bed, and was hesitant to look at it when she did. Harley's eyes began to well up again as she read through the list of injuries she had received at the hands of that brute, who's face was now burned in to mind._

13 Lacerations on her back, 1 broken rib, 2 cracked, deep bite marks on her shoulder, moderate vaginal tearing, 2 broken molars, 1 cracked,

1 broken premolar, I broken incisor, Shattered lower jaw, Moderate concussion, Severe facial bruising and swelling, Abdominal bruising, Pelvic trauma. Severe bruising on breasts.

_ Harley again wept. How could one person do all this to another, and how could they survive._

_ After telling Harley of her state and what would need to happen, she said that it was Asylum policy that patients had to be returned to their cells as soon as they are awake. The nurse clearly disagreed with this rule, especially in this instance, but rules are rules._

_ On the walk between the yards, Harley had to be assisted by two nurses. The catcalls she had had to put up with were unsurprisingly absent. Harley's pelvis ached with each movement. She tried to avoid eye contact with the female inmates, who could not hide their pity. The male inmates didn't have this same pity in their eyes. Some were smiling, some laughing even. The ones she had treated were mostly indifferent, barely even taking a second glance. All but one. Harley's heart lifted from the pits of despair as she saw that head full of green hair. The Joker was on his designated hour of yard time. He was, of course, handcuffed and escorted by two guards through the minimum-security yard, with all of the thugs who grabbed insanity pleas._

_ Harley raised her head, and began to look at Mistah J, trying to meet his eye. When she did, she saw the smile he wore fade in to a slight frown. She saw anger grow in his face, as the nurses helped her back to her cell in C block._

_ The days seemed to fly by for Harley, her sleeping most of the days away to regain her strength. It was on one of the days that she was forced to go out to the yard that she heard the news all of the staff and patients were in a fluster over_

_ She managed to put all of the little whispers she had heard, and all the conflicting accounts into a story that pleased her._

On Boles' first night back, he had been put on intensive shift. The Joker had faked an injury or something bad enough to draw Boles in to the cell with him. Needless to say, Joker got free of his constraints and attacked Boles. Apparently he beat Boles up, and used the glass from his flashlight to fix the brute's dour demeanour. From what Harley could gather, he sliced a grin, ear to ear in Boles' face, an infamous trademark of the clown prince. He cut off the tip of his nose, cut off most of his penis and one of his nipples. He Left innumerable gashes all over his face and body, before spraying mace in them. After finally slitting the fiend's throat, the Joker walked to the nearest guard station to tell of his crimes. The Joker allowed himself to be restrained and after they cleaned out his cell, was smiling when they locked him in it again.

_ Harley felt a satisfaction deep within herself that Boles had paid for what he did to her, but she was also shocked at the brutality the Joker had inflicted upon him. She often wrote off the stories people would tell about the Joker as hyperbole, never believing that the gentle soul she encountered in their sessions was capable of such things. His latest act had shown her just how true those stories really were, and she found herself more and more fascinated by the madman who got her locked up._

_It was early in the morning when Harley stirred awake. She heard footsteps in the hall, growing louder as the people neared her cell. It had been three weeks since that night, and almost two since the Joker got revenge on her behalf. Harley's stomach felt like a flock of birds were furiously flying around, the fear and dread paralysing her. Her eyes began to well up as the key entered the hole, scraping the metal either side. The sun was just beginning to rise an a light beam shone in Harley's window. The door was pulled open, almost torturously slowly._

_ Harley began to sob as two men entered the cell, their faces concealed in darkness._

_"Please!" she pleaded "What do you want? Why are you here?"_

_Harley heard the sound of a voice float in from the hallway, as another figure came in to view. "I'm here for you" the third man said in a soothing, gentle tone that Harley recognized immediately. She knew the Joker had come for her before he revealed his face to her. He was smiling, but not as devilishly as usual._

_ "I'm here to take you out of here, Harley" he said, his words cheering her up, and holding back her flooding tears. Harley was ecstatic just to see the Joker, the pain and anguish of the last three weeks seemed to fade in his presence. "I'm gonna take you out of this place kid"_

_Harley and the Joker left the island as the sun was rising, and they watched the sunrise on the ferry. When they reached Gotham, the Joker had a car waiting with clothes for Harley. "They're just until you pick out new ones" he said. "We're gonna paint this town red"._

_ Paint the town red is exactly what they did. They went from store to store, breaking in to the stores that weren't open yet, but merely stealing from the ones that were. Harley picked herself out a red and black cat-suit, some nice jewellery, clothes, knives, guns, a car. Everything she had ever wanted, the Joker gave her. She was finally happy._

_ Harley and the Joker watched the sunset from the top if Gotham bridge. The pain seemed a distant memory after this day, which must have been the best of her life. Harley drifted off to sleep on the Joker's shoulder, no longer afraid, but optimistic about the future._


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harley's mind wasn't in that dark bedroom, and she didn't hear Ivy emerge from the bathroom.

"Come on, Harls" she said to her the annoyance almost hidden from her voice "you aren't even dressed yet"

Looking at her face, she could see Harley wasn't quite aware of what was happening. She moved around in front of her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are you thinking about Harls?" she asked her, her voice sweet and kind again. Harley finally looked her in the eyes, and quickly away again, "Nothin'".

"Come on, Harley you weren't thinking about that crazy piece of filth again were you? You said you'd forget about him and move on" Ivy said, her voice colder.

"I know, Red. I was just thinking about the day he busted me outta Arkham." Harley retorted as her mind seemed to wander again to that day.

"Harley" Ivy said, moving in front of her and putting her other hand on Harley's shoulder "I know he did a nice thing for you, but that one thing doesn't make it okay to treat you worse than that animal did. I remember the bad times even if you don't. The times when you came running to me, swearing you'd never go back to him, or the times you've told me about, before you had anyone to run to"

Harley looked at the floor again, and said, almost in a whisper "I know".

Ivy put her hand on Harley's chin and brought her gaze up to meet her own. "You're better off now, kiddo. Things are better, aren't they?"

Harley smiled and nodded a tear rolling down her cheek. Ivy wiped it away with a thumb and kissed her gently on the lips and on the forehead. "So can you please put on something, so we can deal with the fucking kid downstairs" she said, in an uncharacteristic joking tone. Harley laughed and kissed Ivy back. They stood up together and Harley walked to the bathroom, clutching her spandex and Kevlar XP catsuit in one loose fist.

When she came out of the bathroom, Ivy was completely dressed. Her long, thick orange hair was almost totally dry, and hung just past her shoulders. She wore a dark green Kevlar corset, matching gauntlets, green tights and dark green, knee high boots. Harley's hair was in her pigtails, though it was still damp. She had her costume on, though it wasn't zipped up and hung down at the waist. She asked Ivy to get her mask from the drawer as she rung her hair out, the last few drops of water falling to the floor. She reached under a small table in the corner pulling out one red boot and one black boot. Harley sat on the bed and slipped on her socks, and then her boots. She stood up and pulled her suit over her chest, sliding her arms in. The fabric was stretchy and durable thanks to the Kevlar interweaved with the spandex, as well as an extra thick Kevlar patch here and there. Ivy zipped up the back for her as she pulled on her harlequin headgear. A face full of white makeup and her mask, and she's ready to take on the world, though Harley didn't feel like it tonight. Stirring up those memories had soured her mood, even if Ivy had done her best to cheer her up.

They heard Robin struggling with his cuffs as they neared the door, but he stopped when they walked in, preferring to pretend he wasn't awake.

"Did you take his locator, Harley?" Ivy asked her in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I tossed it up on a roof" Harley replied

"Ok, so… we tie his hands and feet, and carry him to the place, then we call the bat and give him our terms, yeah" Ivy proposed, not really speaking to Harley.

Robin barely stirred as they discussed what they were going to do, but after a few minutes, their words faded and became more distant, until Robin couldn't hear anything. His mind drifted off to somewhere else, and when it drifted back, he was in a different room, a bigger room, but he still couldn't move.

"Are you sure he doesn't know about this place, Red?"

"Yeah, I don't think he does. I don't own it. I just drove out the gang who used to use this place"

An old, run down clothes factory, not used since the 50s. "Look at this place, I don't even think anyone owns this place" Ivy said to her, as she played around with the communicator from Robin's gauntlet. The night was making way for morning, and the fingers of light that shone between the buildings made the city look beautiful. It would have fooled Harley, if she had not known this city well. She knew it better than she would have liked. She could see the mist over the top of the river, and the beams of watery sunlight made the water beneath shine like liquid bronze. The roof of the factory wasn't as safe as she would like, the steel rusted, and turning to dust at the slightest of touches. Ivy was oblivious to the sunrise as she fiddled with the small device.

She turned to Harley. "We invite him here, but he has to come tonight. In the mean time, we can get the place ready to protect ourselves if he won't go through with the plan quietly"

"What if he won't wait 'til tonight?" Harley asked, looking at her boot kicking holes in a thick piece of rotten steel.

"He doesn't come out in the daytime, Harley. I think he's allergic t…."

A sharp noise cut Ivy off. The noise transformed in to a voice in a moment. "Robin. Come in, Robin"

A smile of excitement crossed Harley's face, though her mood quelled such bursts of optimism.

"This is Poison Ivy, Batman" Ivy announced in to the device. "We have Robin, and if you want to see him again, you'll come to Viti's menswear ltd. in the west of the industrial district in Old Gotham tonight. All we ask in return is that you not pursue us for taking him. He chased us, and we captured him without hurting him. Now it's your turn to return the favour. Stray from the terms and the boy dies" Ivy dropped the device and stamped on it, just as Batman started to say something. A threat, a condition, Harley couldn't tell. Ivy told Harley they had to go downstairs, and set up a room for themselves, so they could keep a gun on Robin, but keep away from Batman long enough to negotiate.

After hours of trying to work out a system, Ivy finally gave in. Harley was worried about their plan, her mood foul as ever, until Ivy came up with an idea. "I'll go get my plants I can use them to tie up the brat, and we can lock ourselves in the office. If Batman gives any funny business, the plants can hurt the kid just enough…."

She told Harley to stay put and look after the bird while she went to get some plants.

And so she waited. In a dark factory with only the odd squeak of a rat or gust of wind to distract her from her own mind. The rafter she sat on was the sturdiest, with only one or two rusted sections. Being high up made Harley feel safer. She couldn't explain why, but it did. It also kept her away from the bird brain who'd' now doubt try to talk her out of the plan. She wasn't eager to listen to the chirping of a Robin. The memories that Ivy had tried to keep buried came back. Not of the bad times, but of when the Joker got her the babies, or a new gun, but mostly she lingered on that day. That one perfect day, before she knew the Joker. That one day when he treated her like a queen, and acted like a gentlemen. The more she remembered, the more the thought buzzed around in her head. _That one day was so perfect. He was so perfect, that it makes up for everything e ever did._

Finally something came to distract her from herself, and her own, treacherous mind. She heard the door to the huge building slam open and voices, gruff and mean bellow out and echo off of the decrepit walls. "Know how boss got us workin' over in the mill, well I hears that crazy bitch Ivy on the roof when I was takin' a piss …..she was saying how she has the blunder all tied up 'n waitin' for the Bat to come get 'em. Then I sees 'er take off, and I thinks, why don't we take the kid and get a ransom for 'em. I told the boss, and he said he'd come down, but he wants me to get the kid, and take out any guys the bitch has guardin' 'em… but from the looks a this place, we don't gotta worry ourselves about that" Harley saw four men walk across the open, empty floor of the factory. They were wearing dark clothes, three of them in leather jackets. She didn't recognize the clothes as any of the main gangs. The one telling the others the story was big, a shaved head. His voice sounded familiar to her, though the fear, hidden under a sheen of bravura made every voice in Gotham sound similar. Harley quietly made her way down to the second floor of the factory.

"You sure you heard right, Stex? I don't see no guys here, and it ain't like the Bat to let his little shits get captured" one of the goons asked, looking around the space as he swaggered beside his cronies.

"Course I heard right, idiot. Whatta you think I'm as dumb as you!?" the first one snapped back before another piped up.

"And the boss said he was comin' down here, your sure?"

"Just shut the hell up and find the kid!"

Harley positioned herself above the thugs, and drew a small knife from the pocket on her wrist gauntlet. When the last had past her she dropped down behind them, silently, and sliced the back of one knee. That man's scream filled the room like a winter chill, but before he hit the ground he was silenced by the knife in his throat. Harley was already on the second before they could react, stabbing in the chest, and slicing his throat as he fell to the floor. One of the goons, the one they called Stex, managed to grab her arm as she was pulling the blade out of the dead mans throat. He pulled her to him swung a wild punch that Harley ducked under. She stuck the small blade in his outstretched forearm. When he screamed out in pain, his grip on her arm released, and she snapped three of his fingers in her hand. The fourth thug managed to punch her in the head as she tried to retrieve her knife from Stex's arm, and, for the smallest of moments, she was reeling. She rolled to a knee as the force of the blow sent her down, and before the man could pull back his arm to hit her again, Harley leap at him, driving her right knee in to his face, shattering teeth and sending the goon crashing to the floor. Harley picked up a nail from the floor and stabbed him in the ear before he had regained consciousness. As she turned to the last remaining thug, he pulled the knife out of his arm, and came at her, the knife raised in his good hand. Harley side-stepped the mans attack and grabbed the arm, snapping it over her shoulder, and catching the blade as it fell from his hand.

Harley tossed the man against one of the old tables, old scissors and sewing machines scattered on it. It was now, when she looked in to the man's face that she recognized him as one of Joker's thugs, but he wasn't wearing Joker gear. "Who do you work for!?" she demanded as she slammed him against the table. The thugs gasped and winced in pain, not paying her much attention.

Harley moved her hand, and in one fluid motion cut three gashes in Stex's forehead. "Now that I have your attention, Who do you work for!? Who is coming here?"

The tears began to stream down the man's face, and the words caught in his throat when he tried to speak. Harley moved the knife to his cheek.

"Wait! Wait! Wait wait wait….wait….please…." He screamed as she stuck the knife into his cheek, almost breaking the skin.

"Who is coming here?"

"…..The…the….the boss…."

"Who is the Boss!? What's his name…..Penguin…Two-Face?"

"No,, the new guy…..the boss….."

"Who?!"

"Look…..I don't know 'is name…..He's been around a few months and he's takin' over everyone's turf"

"How much has he taken over?"

"Half of two-face's turf, a little bit of Amusement mile, all around the basin…"

"Why?"

"I don't know, why does anyone take over the city. This guy just wants to be the boss of Gotham… but he's different… he doesn't use guys to do is fightin'…This guy's a monster. I've never seen anyone fight like 'em…and he's quiet. Batman doesn't even know about 'em…."

As the man babbled the doors of the factory slammed open again and two thugs burst in holding guns, followed by a huge man in a trench coat. As soon as Harley saw the men she put the quivering goon out of his misery, slicing his throat, before running at the others. She threw the knife at one of them, killing him instantly as it landed in his eye. She dived behind one of the pillars in the, getting away from incoming gunfire. Harley skulked around the factory, behind the armed thug, breaking his neck.

Turning to the large man behind her, Harley thought to herself, _let's see how well this 'boss' fights._ The man saw the look on her face and smiled.


End file.
